The Mercenary who Loved Sherry
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Jake and Sherry kill Ustanak, and find themselves inside the escape-pod bay with only Simmons's personal escape-pod. While in the pod they end up having a romantic moment, and a lemon ensues. Inspired by the ending of The Spy who Loved Me. Jake & Sherry one-shot. Is sweetened to avoid being removed, but rated M for minor lemon.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil**

**After getting away with the last lemon I wrote in Restricted Access – T.W.O., I have to sweeten this lemon as much as I can, but I can assure you it's going to be slightly sour.**

So, I was playing Jake's campaign on Resident Evil 6, and the ending when Sherry joins hands with Jake, it got me wondering what happened after they went through the light at the end of the tunnel? The next day I saw The Spy Who Loved Me, and it gave me the idea to write this.

BANG!

Jake and Sherry both pulled the trigger on the Elephant Killer, the .50 caliber bullet destroyed Ustanak's heart, and sent him flying into the flames, virtually disintegrating him.

Jake looked over at Sherry, "You saved me," Jake said, Sherry looked over at him, "You know that don't you," there was another explosion that made them duck their heads, and when they looked back up Jake said, "Thank you."

Sherry placed her hand over Jake's, and they looked forward at the blinding white light.

The car suddenly stopped, and Jake and Sherry were hurled off the front of the tram, and into mid-shin-deep water.

They stood up, and found themselves inside the escape-pod bay, "Sherry," Jake said as he stumbled over to the blond woman kneeling in the water, once he reached her, he dropped to his knees at her side, "You ok?"

"I think so," Sherry said as Jake helped her to her feet, "You?"

"Fine," Jake said as he looked down at the water, "I think this water's getting deeper."

Jake and Sherry looked back, and saw that there was a large crack in the window looking outwards into the sea that was spewing water, "This place is about to give," Sherry said as the area around them started creaking.

Jake and Sherry ran forward, all but one escape pod had been jettisoned.

"Its password locked," Sherry said as she punched in a few numbers in the key-pad, and was rejected.

"It was made by your boss," Jake said as he looked at the pad, "We need to think like him. Try Raccoon City."

Sherry punched in the code, and got nothing.

"Shit," Jake said as several holes started opening in the wall, "What else could it be?"

"Ada." Sherry said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Ada Wong," Sherry said, "She helped me escape Raccoon City, Simmons is madly in love with her."

Sherry punched in the code, and it accepted the password.

"It worked," Jake said as the small clear port-hole opened, and Sherry entered first.

Jake crawled into the port-hole behind Sherry, and saw a very elaborately decorated escape-pod with red-leather seats, red throw-pillows, and various other luxury things.

"Seems we just found your boss's personal escape pod," Jake said as he entered, and slapped the _close-hatch_ button.

As the clear glass-hatch closed, and sealed, water instantly flooded the area Jake was standing in a few seconds ago, and smashed into the side of the pod. The bump launched Jake and Sherry sat onto opposite sides of the pod as the spherical-shaped pod was launched from the drowning laboratory.

Once the pod cleared the water, they saw the lab was several miles off the coast of China, and it was obviously night.

"Well," Jake said as he sat up, seeing the bottles of champagne and imported wine sitting in ice-bins all around them, "Seems Simmons wasn't all bad," Jake reached up to one of the bottles, "_Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet_," Jake said as he examined the label, "Second most expensive Champagne in the world," Jake raised the bottle, and raised his eyebrow toward Sherry, "What do you say Super Girl? Wouldn't want such a fine champagne go to waste."

Sherry raised an eyebrow, and pulled down two glasses, "Pop open that bottle," Sherry said.

Jake popped the cork, and as it rebounded off the wall a few inches from Sherry, Jake caught it in-between his thumb and index-finger, then tossed it aside as the fizz from the champagne poured out the bottle, onto the leather pillows, and slid off onto the red-carpet.

Sherry held out the glasses, first filling up hers, and then his. After the glasses were filled, Jake re-corked the bottle, slid it back into the ice, and took his glass from Sherry's hand.

"To a job well done," Jake said as he held out his glass to Sherry who tapped her glass against his.

After drinking the champagne, Sherry kicked her feet up on the couch, her feet resting next to Jake's hip, and raised a question, "You ever been with a woman before Jake?" Sherry asked.

"No," Jake said as he put his feet on the couch, his feet resting next to Sherry's hip, "You're the closest I've come to a serious relationship."

"That last part the champagne talking?" Sherry asked.

"Maybe just a little," Jake said as he removed the gun-holster from around his back, and set it on the couch next to him, then leaned toward Sherry, "But who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you?"

"I don't know," Sherry said as she leaned forward, "I've had a few past relationships, they've all ended badly."

Jake and Sherry looked up at each other, and they found themselves mere inches from each other.

Jake made the first move, and kissed Sherry on the lips, as their make-out secession began, Sherry climbed into Jake's lap, and draped her arms around Jake's neck.

As they pulled away for air, Jake spoke, "Why does this this reminds me so much of The Spy Who Loved Me?" Jake asked.

"Because it's my own version," Sherry said, "I call it The _Mercenary_ Who Loved Me."

"In that case do I get a last request?" Jake asked.

"Granted," Sherry said as she smiled down at Jake.

Jake could feel himself getting hard when she said that, he removed his rubber-gloves, cocked his right eyebrow, pinched the collar of his shirt, and gave it a tug, "Let's get out of these wet things." He said.

Sherry went first by grabbing the bottom of Jake's British-Racing-Greenish shirt, and lifted it above his head, exposing his muscular upper-body.

Jake followed suite and removed Sherry's long-sleeve white shirt, and his breath was instantly sucked out of his lungs, "Good lord you're so beautiful." Jake said.

"Look who's talking," Sherry said as she traced Jake's abs with her finger.

Jake kicked off his boots as Sherry did the same, Jake then gripped Sherry's thighs as Sherry tightly straddled Jake's waist, pushed him further back against the couch, and started rubbing herself against Jake.

"Oh shit Sherry," Jake said as he gripped Sherry's pants, and swiftly pulled them around her ankles, leaving her only in the white set of panties she was left in when they broke out of the facility in China.

"I usually wear my thong and bra." Sherry said.

"I never pictured you as the thong type." Jake replied

In one swift move, Sherry discarded Jake of his pants, revealing his black American Eagle boxers.

"This is my first time," Jake said as he looked up at Sherry.

Sherry gently kissed Jake on the lips, "It's mine too." Sherry said.

Jake flipped them both over so he was on top, and quickly entered Sherry who let out a scream.

After she calmed down she told Jake she was ok, and he sped up his pace.

After a few minutes, Sherry could barely take it, "Jake," she began, "I… can't… hold… it…" Sherry's nails broke the skin of Jake's back, when she screamed her release, white light exploded behind her eyes, and her nails drew blood from Jake's muscles.

"Oh fuck," Jake exclaimed as he exploded himself, burying his head into Sherry's collarbone.

Jake pulled the red blanket that lined the floor of the pod over them, and flopped down next to Sherry, feeling the sting of the marks Sherry made in his back.

"Good fucking god," Jake said as he pulled the blanket over his waist, and put his arm on his sweaty forehead.

Sherry pulled the covers over her chest, and let her heart-rate settle before looking over at Jake who was breathing heavily, "That was fantastic," Sherry said as she lazily rolled over, settling her head on Jake's chest.

"You were the one that was fantastic," Jake said as he stroked Sherry's thin, blonde hair, "You're such a fucking goddess."

"You're the god," Sherry said as she moved upwards so she was face-to-face with Jake, "I heard that most men make a mess during the first time."

"I'm not most men," Jake said as he kissed Sherry, and they engaged in a make-out session as a large boat carrying Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, and Helena Harper picked them up via a submersible dock.

Chris, Leon, and Helena looked into the pod, and saw Jake and Sherry making out, Sherry looked up, saw the three others, and nudged Jake's shoulder, "Jake," she exclaimed.

Jake looked back, saw Chris, Leon, and Helena, and sat back, the blanket hanging high on his waist.

"Jake!" Helena exclaimed.

"Sherry!" Leon exclaimed.

"Muller," Chris said, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Jake and Sherry looked at each other, and then back at the three others, "Keeping up the fight up sir," Jake said as he reached above his head, and pulled the cord above him, closing the curtain concealed inside the pod's window, and then went back to kissing Sherry.

"We going to allow this?" Leon asked.

"Its young love," Chris said as he shrugged, "Can't fight it."

"That leaves a question," Leon said, "What are you going to do when you see Jill again?"

"I don't know," Chris said, "First I'm going to call her, and I'm going to apologize for leaving her."

_To be continued in my next Fanfiction about Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine…_

**I'm sorry it isn't more sour, but I want to keep this story on Fanfiction.**


End file.
